Y TODO POR UNAS FRESAS OVA
by LucyChan-MKR
Summary: Bueno aki estoy de nuevo. Haciendo un OVA de este único capítulo ke colgue con anterioridad. Act. 16/Feb/09
1. Y TODO POR UNAS FRESAS

ooooooooooooooouuuuula a todos! jeje OK soy nueva en esto de los fics, sobre todo en los de BLEACH (I LOVE ICHIGO!!, ejem... uu' perdon perdí el control) asi que por favor cualquier critica, tomatazo, aporte, sugerencia, corrección haganmelo saber. Ah y muy importante espero que les guste el fic trate de mantener las personalidades de cada personaje, espero haberlo hecho bien!

APROVECHANDO LAS VACACIONESHE ESTADO MIRANDO EL ANIME DE BLEACH Y ME HE QUEDADO PRENDADA DE EL, ASÍ QUE ESTE ES EL PRODUCTO DE MI NUEVA OBSECIÓN.

Aclaración:

Ni BLEACH ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, esos son enteritos de KUBO TITE (envidia UU ) ojala y fueran míos pk así habría ICHIRUKI tooooooodo el tiempo... pero nop.

Asi que sin más que decir aqui vamos!!

* * *

**Y TODO POR UNAS FRESAS...**

* * *

_Camin__amos como siempre, por las calles de siempre… cada quien por su cuenta pensando en lo que sea mientras nos distraigamos. Peleamos por cualquier tontería como siempre, pero al fin y al cabo todo eso lo hacemos SIEMPRE juntos… _

_Si es verdad la mayoría de la gente que nos ve__, tiene dos conceptos diferentes que siempre aplican, que son: ó somos "NOVIOS" ó somos "NADA", y todo eso gracias a que siempre andamos como ya dije peleándonos, pero es que…_

¡Oei! ¡Rukia! – de la manera más despreocupada jaló a la aludida tomándola fuertemente de la mano – rayos se nos hará tarde y sabes cómo se pone el viejo cuando llego tarde… - sip ahí estaba una joven de no más de 15 ó 16 años siendo arrastrada literalmente por un chico de la misma edad "aparentemente", montándole miles y miles de razones por las cuales debían llegar temprano a "su" casa, pero prevaleciendo entre ellas la de: "El viejo está loco".

Hey! Ichigo – llamo con la voz neutra, no quería pelear la batalla que sostuvieron con ese maldito hollow a medio día casi después de su descanso los tenia agotados a los dos – Ichigo – volvió a llamar sin respuesta. La gente comenzaba a mirarle "rarito" según ella, algunos era los propios estudiantes de la escuela a la que asistían ambos – si no sueltas mi mano esa reputación que dices haber cuidado mucho se irá por el caño – señaló.

El muchacho sin comprender mucho a que se refería la de ojos azules comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, en efecto una ancianita "no muy inocente", pensó el chico, sonreía de una manera que cualquier hollow horrendo se quedaba corto al aterrorizar – hug! – tragó saliva, en ningún momento mientras su mente cavilaba todo soltó a la chica, es más siquiera se le hacía raro. Pero entonces sintió su brazo viajar hacia su costado, miró el reloj de pulsera que traía – 6:55 pm. – repasó mentalmente. Estaba en una calle cercana a la de donde se ubicaba su casa - ¡al carajó! – dijo frunciendo el ceño – no me importa eso ahora estoy cansado, harto y las habladurías siempre están ahí! – volvió a tomar a la chica pero esta vez de la muñeca – _por si acaso_ – pensó.

_Ella es una persona muy importante para Kurosaki-kun…_

_Ella es la persona que le cambio la vida…_

_Ella es la que lo hace sentirse mejor, ella lo anima…_

Ummm – el ruido detrás de él lo hizo voltear la miró de reojo, la morena estaba quejándose del poco amable agarre con la que la arrastraban – ¡deja! – trató de zafarse.

Vamos tarde! – repitió comenzando a exasperarse.

No importa, después de todo a quien le pegan es a ti, no a mí, ¡baka! – listo!, finito! Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Baka! – repito él jalándola de golpe, provocando que esta se tambaleara y comenzara a irse boca abajo, apenas lograba meter las manos para no darse de lleno contra el suelo, pero de eso no hubo necesidad, un brazo fuerte la había tomado de la cintura y ahora era acomodada a un costado del chico de cabellos naranjas, le quito el maletín donde iban sus útiles y sin decir más comenzó a correr – 6:57 – maldijo de nuevo a ese pequeño bulto que traía cargando como si de nada se tratase.

¡¡IDIOTA!! – oficialmente estaba sordo. La joven que llevaba estaba más que alterada, vamos si hasta tenía la cara roja del ¿coraje? - _¿Quién se cree este, para tratarme así?_ – estaba molesta, más que molesta furibunda!. Ese naranjito la había pillado desprevenida, no se esperaba que hiciera eso y todo por no llegar tarde a "casa" – ¡IDIOTA! – Repitió como si con eso el susodicho fuera a soltarla por arte de magia, pero si ya le conocía. Comenzó a moverse como cual pez fuera del agua agarrando fuerzas de quien sabe donde para soltarse, ah! Pero ese naranjito no se daría por vencido sin decir agua va, este le apretó la cintura con más fuerza vamos no quería lastimarla, pero si dejarla inmóvil – hug! – resopló la morenita. Lo había conseguido.

6:58 – miró de nuevo el reloj – maldición. Es tu culpa!

Mi culpa! – Casi grito – ¿¡porque mi culpa!?

Fuiste TÚ la que quiso pasar a comprar esas fresas que tanto te gustan! – reprendió en tono burlón; estaba comenzando a perder la poquita, poquísima paciencia que le queda, no es que fuera mucha, pero el cansancio le impedía ser más enérgico.

¡Salimos TEMPRANO del Instituto! – recalcó.

¡Y te tenías que distraer con esa imitación del maldito conejo ese! – señaló un pequeño llavero que colgaba del maletín de la chica. Lo peor del asunto es que él había pagado ese aparatejo que según a su ver no servía de nada y le crispaba los nervios.

Y! – Soltó la morena – cuando tenga dinero te lo pago – se cruzó de brazos.

No cuenta porque el dinero es mío! – de nuevo levanto la voz.

Entonces porque rayos lo compraste! ¡TARADO! – volteó hacia el lado opuesto para no verle la cara al chico.

_Porque aunque no te lo diga de frente, tú eres una muy importante persona en mi vida…_

_Porque sin duda tienes mi completa confianza…_

Porque ese es tu regalo de cumpleaños – dijo entre susurros, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la chica lo escuchara – Renji me dijo… - una excusa bastante mala por cierto, pero que se le iba a hacer. Sentía sus mejillas arder ligeramente, nunca en toda su vida le había regalado algo a alguna chica que no fuera hermana suya, ¡va!, ni siquiera a Tatsuki!. La morena seguía con la mirada hacia el otro lado, cosa que agradeció.

No estamos en enero… ni siquiera cerca – soltó de pronto – esta vez… te lo voy a… ag… agr… - como le costaba trabajo decirlo!

No te escucho – dijo con un tono airoso, al fin podría ganarle una a Kuchiki Rukia y lo disfrutaría en todo sentido, grabaría cada segundo, ya no importaba si llegaban ó no a tiempo a "casa".

Arigato – dijo apenas para escucharlo ella misma.

¿Qué?

Arigato – lo mismo.

Rukia no te escucho – hacía un ratito que se habían detenido frente a las puertas de "su" casa, el reloj de pulsera marca 7:00:05, a tiempo apenas, pero a Kurosaki Ichigo eso en aquellos momentos le era de segundo plano.

Arigato… - tosió.

Joder baka! Te estás enfermando justo en este momento…? – _SARCASMO_, bueno… en algún momento la paciencia de Kurosaki debía terminar por esfumarse inevitablemente, no?

¡Estúpido! – lo golpeó justo en la quijada, provocando que el pobre magullado la soltara de improviso ambos sintieron el frio y duro piso sobre el cual cada uno había caído. Él sentado y sobándose la parte adolorida y ella a gatas con el dolor recorriéndole las rodillas y las palmas de ambas manos.

¡Estúpida TÚ! – dijo percatándose de la poco decorosa forma en que había caído la aludida, con la falda ligeramente corrida sobre su espalda y si esa era una falda de por si corta dejando ver en ocasiones "pequeñas" partes provocativas ahora esas "pequeñas" partes habían tomado nuevas dimensiones.

Itetetete! – Apenas y podía decir algo coherente, le dolían las rodillas – _estúpido Gigai, estúpido Ichigo_ – pensó. Sintió un airecito. Y se alarmó se llevó una mano adolorida hacia su parte trasera y suspiró con alivio no se le veía nada, al menos no algo de más. Lo que no notó en seguida era que sin querer habían caído uno sobre otro ó mejor dicho ella Rukia sobre Ichigo. Lo notó justo con su mano volvía hacía ella y se topó con algo ligeramente áspero, que reconoció como tela. Palpó para percatarse de la forma y cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que se traba de una pierna…

_Jamás he pensado en ti como una posible candidata a ser "mi novia" es más no he pensado eso nunca de alguna chica…._

_Pero vaya! Cada vez que peleamos lo pienso menos (si es posible), y aún así eres la única mujer con la que puedo ser yo mismo…_

Ru… - trataba por todos los medios no perder el control de sus hormonas, porque ahí donde lo ven todo geniudo y ajeno a las mujeres no olviden que el naranjito seguía siendo un hombre si mis estimads un hombre y para ¡colmo! ADOLESCENTE con las hormonas en la flor de su nacimiento – R… R… Ruk…Ruki… Rukia…. Muévete – decía entrecortadamente mientras apretaba con fuerza los ojos para no seguir "admirando" la imagen al frente suyo. Con las mejillas completamente rojas y comenzando a expandirse este color por toda su cara – muévete… Rukia – habló con esfuerzo, sus ojos se debatían entre abrirse o quedarse así: bien cerraditos.

Eh? – alcanzó a decir la chica mientras se incorporaba y se volvía a mirar al chico, fue entonces cuando lo captó de lleno, estaba en una posición muy "sugestiva" bien acomodada sobre el cuerpo de un muy pero muy ROJO Ichigo, que se contenía de algo, ¿qué era eso? Sabrá Dios que!, pero no le gustaba para nada la sensación que le recorrió la espalda milésimas de segundos después cuando vio viajar las manos del chico y posarse sobre sus caderas. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer más que las de Ichigo (y vaya que él no tenía un colorcito muy normal que digamos en esos momentos) – ¡IDIOTA! – soltó levantándose de un brinco lo más rápido que su gigai se lo permitió – ¡PERVERTIDO! – grito a todo pulmón.

¡IDIOTA! – contraatacó – ¡ESTABA TRATANDO DE QUITARTEME DE ENCIMA!

¡PUES ESO NO ES LO QUE VI! – resopló, estaba más roja que antes. Ahora no solo por los calores que sentía sino por la furia.

¡SERÁS, YO JAMAS INTENTARÍA ALGO DEPRAVADO CONTIGO! – se levantó el dolor de su quijada aún no se iba.

¡ESTÚPIDO! – tenía toda la intención de golpearle de nuevo, pero esta vez directo al estomago, pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras recriminatorias de su "compañero".

¡SI NO ME HUBIERAS GOLPEADO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO NADA HABRÍA PASADO! – se sobó la quijada definitivamente esta vez le había golpeado con más fuerza.

¡ESO ES PORQUE TÚ… - pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase una tos fingida los devolvió al mundo real, que sorpresa se reflejo en los dos! al ver en la puerta de la casa a Isshin, Karin y Yuzu, asomando la cabeza para ver quiénes eran los del alboroto aunque de sobra lo sabían, querían enterarse del pleito.

Ku… Kurosaki-san – tartamudeó la morenita – Ohaio! – una enorme gota recorrió su sien al sentirse descubierta en esas actitudes…

_Gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser de tu familia, gracias por abrirme las puertas de tu hogar… gracias por estar junto a mi…_

Ichigo deseo en ese momento que la tierra le tragase, ahora por culpa de esa escenita no podría quitarse al pervertido de su padre durante un mes entero sino es que más… - ejem… - se aclaró la garganta y tomo de la mano (de nuevo Oo??) a la morena y la jaló en cuanto emprendió una graciosa y atropellada huída con destino "SU CUARTO", esquivaba de vez en vez a su padre y a Karin, mientras veía de reojo como a Yuzu se le comenzaban a aguar los ojitos.

Suspiro aliviado una vez que ambos estuvieron a "salvo" de las preguntas de los otros habitantes de la casa, si, bien seguritos detrás de una puerta con seguro y algunos muebles más por si acaso, para contener mejor a su padre.

Maldición, enana… - dijo sentándose en el borde su cama. La aludida no había hablado para nada, ni siquiera un ruidito había hecho, estaba sentada junto al shinigami sustituto con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello, él se recostó, por fin después de un malísimo día su espalda sentía alivio. Suspiro de nuevo y volteó a ver a la morena, la observó bien estaba con la mirada hacia su regazó y en el estaban ambas manos sosteniendo el pequeño llavero que el chico le dio, por un instante esa imagen tan pasiva de la chica lo dejó mudo, parecía estar viendo a otra Rukia ahí junto a él.

* * *

Ichi-nii – sollozaba la pequeña castaña, aferrada a su peluche, mientras Karin intentaba con algo de molestia consolar a su hermana.

Bueno, bueno, ya estuvo bien, Ichi-nii esta bien – decía una y otra vez.

Demo, demo… - curveaba la boca en un prolongado puchero – no sabia que Ichi-nii y Rukia-neechan se llevarán así de…

Déjalos de seguro al rato ya están felices – volvía a repetir, comenzaba a fastidiarle tener que explicarle a su hermanita el carácter tan poco amoroso de su hermano, pero que se le iba a hacer.

Mientras su padre iba y venía de aquí para allá feliz por que lo ultimo que alcanzo a notar fue como las manos de esos dos se entrelazaban y corrían al cuarto de su hijo. Sabrá Dios que tipo de perversidades se estará imaginando Kurosaki Isshin.

* * *

_Quisiera ser la lluvia que une a los corazones de las personas…_

Inue – san – un joven de anteojos y cabellos azules miraba con sorpresa a la chica parada a su puerta, sollozaba ligeramente – ¿sucede algo?, ¿estas herdia?

Ie – articulo con dificultad – Kurosaki-kun…

El muchacho hizo un gesto de desagrado, ¿él la había hecho llorar? – ke le ¿sucede a esa tarado?

Ie – se limpió las lágrimas mientras entraba a la casa de su amigo – Kuchiki – san… - dijo entre llantitos – yo jamás seré así de importante para Kurosaki – kun…

FLASH BACK

Ummm eto... - una alegre pelirroja caminaba entre la multitud buscando lo que tanto anhelaba para preparse una deliciosa cena muy a su estilo. Estaba feliz, muy feliz justo esa mañana el chico por el que moría se había fijado en su nuevo peinado, eso debía celebrarlo asi que apenas les dijeron que podían irse a casa temprano, pues uno de sus maestros no llegaría, se despacho rápidamente al mercado más cercano.

Y ahi estaba la muchacha de lo más feliz cuando un par de voces captó su atención, no era tanto lo que se decían, en realidad la mayoría eran insultos, sino el que los haya reconocido de buenas a primeras. Su primera impresión era ir corriendo a saludarles como casi siempre lo hacía pero algo la detuvo... se sintió mal de interrumpir al ver como el chico de peculiar cabello acariciaba la cabeza de una joven de cabello negros.

¡Toma y deja de fastidiar! - fue la escueta respuesta del muchacho ante los quejidos de su compañera.

Pero no fue esa lo que la inmovilizó, sino la forma en que ese chico miraba a la pelinegra, era como si a su alrededor no existiera nadie más que esa chica. Por impulso se llevó una mano al pecho, dolía... sonrió, sacudió la cabeza - _Yo... ya lo sabía_ - se repetía la pelirroja - _pero aún así duele... - _aún así pensó en ir a saludarles. Pero de nuevo ese sentimiento de sosobra la caló. ahi estaba a unos pasos de poder ser vista por sus compañeros de clase, sus amigos en batalla... pero no podía moverse, esta vez era la chica de ojos azules la que miraba de la misma forma al shinigami sustituo como hiciera él hacía unos instantes. Claro que esto solo lo notó ella, ella que estaba con el corazón doliendole, ninguno de los dos se fijo que la persona a su lado le miraba con esa intensidad, son esa ¿devoción?, no importaba ellos eran así solían decirse las cosas sin decirlas...

_Aún así duele..._ - no supo como pero había comenzado a correr con tanta fuerza como se lo permitían sus piernas estuvo así mucho rato hasta que se dió cuenta de adonde la había llegado, estaba frente a la casa de su amigo el Quincy... - _duele_ - no supo como pero cuando reaccionó se encontraba quitanto el dedo del timbre. Sin querer las memorias volvían a ella recordando las palabras de cierta amiga suya que bien podría competir con ella con sus "encantos"

END FLASH BACK

Inue… - los llantos de la chica aumentaron y no pudo hacer otra cosa que aferrarse a su amigo mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

_Gomene Rangiku – san, era verdad que las dos somos importantes para Kurosaki – kun, pero no tenemos la misma importancia… nee?_

* * *

Nee, Ichigo – llamó con voz calma.

¿Nani?

¿Por qué fue el regalo? – no podía verle los ojos, aún se cubrían con su cabello.

Ummm… eto… – se rascó la nuca – en realidad, es una pequeña forma de darte las gracias – había cerrado los ojos mientras decía aquellas palabras, las había estado repasando mentalmente todo el camino. Que diría cuando Rukia preguntará, daba igual era algo que le había nacido hacer, sin embargo se dio un golpe mental al recordad la patética excusa que dio con anterioridad.

¿Sobre que? – indagó la siempre curiosa y nunca satisfecha.

Ya sabes… – sonrió. La morena no lo notó aún permanecía mostrándole la espalda al chico – por cambiar mi mundo.

Arigato, nee, Ichigo – la de ojos azules sonrió. Sonrió enormemente, al fin podía escucharlo bien, sabía a la perfección que ese agradecimiento no era simplemente por aquel molestoso llaverito, pero que más daba él lo sabía y punto.

Si, como sea – dijo levantándose – mañana hay escuela y una reputación que limpiar – suspiró.

Ante los ojos de tu papá… – recordó – eso va a estar un tanto difícil, pero suerte – dijo lascivamente.

¿Como suerte? - se sentó de golpe.

Buenas noches, K u r o s k i – k u n – dijo en aquel tono tan odioso en ella.

OEI! Enana, esto fue por TÚ culpa… - decía al ver como la chica salía por la puerta con una sonrisa triunfal – ¡hey! ¡ENANA!... RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Detrás de la puerta cerrada de Ichigo, la morena sonrió ampliamente – _Arigato… por estar vivo Ichigo…_ – pensó al final al revisar en su maletín una bolsita con fresas.

_Quisiera tener el poder suficiente para protegerte siempre…_

_Quisiera poder darte más alegrías… que sufrimientos…_

* * *

_Y todo por unas fresas…_

* * *

_Al final aún no se que somos, pero se que no importa lo que los demás digan, estamos juntos, ya sea peleándonos o creando nuevos recuerdos felices… __después de todo lo que importa es que estoy a su lado, ¿no?_

Todos pensarían que dentro de la residencia Kurosaki dormían placidamente sus integrantes, pues no, SE EQUIVOCAN... había uno en particular que no podía pegar sus lindos ojitos avellana por que la imagen de una fina parte del cuerpo de cierta morena se le había quedado grabada con fuego en la memoria – KUSO!!

Sip en definitiva Ichigo era digno hijo de Isshin…

* * *

BUENO BUENO, BUENO... LA VERDAD ME KEDO CORTITO SEGÚN A MI PARECER, PERO ES SOLO UNA LOCA IDEA QUE QUERIA PLASMAR EN HOJAS (ES UN DECIR) DESDE EL CAPÍTULO NUMERO 174, SIIIII, LES CONFESARE QUE AL PRINCIPIO ERA ESCEPTICA DEL ICHIRUKI, PERO ME CONVERTI ' (ASI LE DICE MI HERMANITO... AL PROCESO DE VOLVERSE LOCA POR EL ICHIRUKI DE LA NOXE A LA MAÑANA...)

ASÍ QUE COMO COMENTE AL PRINCIPIO A TODO AQUEL QUE LEA ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE Y QUE SI GUSTA ME DEJE UN REVIEW CON SU OPINION, SERIA MUY AMABLE DE SU PARTE. MUY NUEVA NO SOY... TENGO ALGUNOS FIC'S DE OTROS ANIMES POR AHI PENDIENTES (GOMENE, SI ALGUNO QUE SEGUIA MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS ME HA ESPERADO, PERDON... DE VERDAD). LA ESCUELA EL NOVIO, EL SERVICIO SOCIAL TODO ES UN VERDADERO MEREKETENGUE... (ASI DICE MI MAMÍ) EN FIN. BESITOS NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!!

MATA NEE

Y... ARIGATO!


	2. Aviso

Bueno aki con el motivo de Anunciar ke voy a ir subiendo en este mismo apartado, el OVA de este Fic

Así ke espero ke sigan leyendo este espacio

Y ke como siempre dejen sus lindos "reviews"

Así ke sin más

les voy a dejar el primer capítulo de lo ke será este:

**OVA**

Así ke sean amables conmigo ^_^

les dejo con todo gusto, una más de mis locuras

**.**

Wiiiiii

Les doy la BIENVENIDA a este

FIC


	3. Cap 1 Innegable Sentimiento

OVA

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Innegable Sentimiento**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía un rato que habían llegado a su habitación, la cual por cierto permanecía iluminada simplemente por la luz de la luna. Las cortinas que enmarcaban las ventanas, por donde se filtraba la luz, se mecían lentas al compás del viento del exterior. Paz, eso es lo que se sentía en esa habitación, extraño, no siempre era así; la mayoría de las veces se sentía el caos llenar por completo la habitación y como no, si casi siempre era ahí donde un par de shinigamis empezaban o terminaban un par de discusiones.

De solo recordar como habían llegado ahí le causo más gracia a la morena que el pelinaranjo.

-

--

******************Flash Back******************

- Ru… - trataba por todos los medios no perder el control de sus hormonas, porque ahí donde lo ven todo geniudo y ajeno a las mujeres no olviden que el naranjito seguía siendo un hombre si mis estimads un hombre y para ¡colmo! **A D O L E S C E N T E **con las hormonas en la flor de su nacimiento – R… R… Ruk…Ruki… Rukia…. Muévete – decía entrecortadamente mientras apretaba con fuerza los ojos para no seguir "admirando" la imagen al frente suyo. Con las mejillas completamente rojas y comenzando a expandirse este color por toda su cara – muévete… Rukia – habló con esfuerzo, sus ojos se debatían entre abrirse o quedarse así: bien cerraditos.

- Eh? – alcanzó a decir la chica mientras se incorporaba y se volvía a mirar al chico, fue entonces cuando lo captó de lleno, estaba en una posición muy "sugestiva" bien acomodada sobre el cuerpo de un muy pero muy **ROJO **Ichigo, que se contenía de algo, _¿qué era eso? _Sabrá Dios que!, pero no le gustaba para nada la sensación que le recorrió la espalda milésimas de segundos después cuando vio viajar las manos del chico y posarse sobre sus caderas. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer más que las de Ichigo (y vaya que él no tenía un colorcito muy normal que digamos) – ¡IDIOTA! – soltó levantándose de un brinco lo más rápido que su gigai se lo permitió – ¡PERVERTIDO! – grito a todo pulmón.

- ¡IDIOTA! – contraatacó – ¡ESTABA TRATANDO DE QUITARTEME DE ENCIMA!

- ¡PUES ESO NO ES LO QUE VI! – resopló, estaba más roja que antes. Ahora no solo por los calores que sentía sino por la furia.

- ¡SERÁS!, ¡YO JAMAS INTENTARÍA ALGO DEPRAVADO CONTIGO! – se levantó el dolor de su quijada aún no se iba.

- ¡ESTÚPIDO! – tenía toda la intención de golpearle de nuevo, pero esta vez directo al estomago, pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras recriminatorias de su "compañero".

- ¡SI NO ME HUBIERAS GOLPEADO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO NADA HABRÍA PASADO! – se sobó la quijada definitivamente esta vez le había golpeado con más fuerza.

- ¡ESO ES PORQUE TÚ… - pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase una tos fingida los devolvió al mundo real, que sorpresa se reflejo en los dos! en la puerta de la casa a Isshin, Karin y Yuzu, asomaban la cabeza para ver quiénes eran los del alboroto aunque de sobra lo sabían, querían enterarse del pleito.

- Ku… Kurosaki-san – tartamudeó la morenita – Ohaio! – una enorme gota recorrió su sien al sentirse descubierta en esas actitudes…

Ichigo deseo en ese momento que la tierra le tragase, ahora por culpa de esa escenita no podría quitarse al pervertido de su padre durante un mes entero sino es que más… - ejem… - se aclaró la garganta y jaló a su compañera por los hombros, así emprendió una graciosa y atropellada huída con destino "SU CUARTO", esquivaba de vez en vez a su padre.

Suspiro aliviado una vez que ambos estuvieron a "salvo" detrás de una puerta con seguro y algunos muebles más por si acaso, para contener mejor a su padre.

******************End's Flash Back******************

--

-

- Nee, Ichigo – llamó con voz calma.

- ¿Nani?

- ¿Por qué fue el regalo? – no podía verle los ojos, aún se cubrían con su cabello.

- Ummm… eto… – se rascó la nuca. Había cerrado los ojos mientras meditaba en aquellas palabras, las había estado repasando mentalmente todo el camino. Que diría cuando Rukia preguntará, daba igual era algo que le había nacido hacer, sin embargo se dio un golpe mental al recordar la patética excusa que dio con anterioridad.

-

--

******************Flash Back******************

_- Porque ese es tu regalo de cumpleaños _– dijo entre susurros, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la chica lo escuchara – _Renji me dijo…._

******************End's Flash Back******************

--

-

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, de verdad que había sido estúpida su excusa y la morena no iba a conformarse con tan solo eso, no señor, era Kuchiki Rukia, la "personita" más curiosa que hasta el momento conocía.

- ¿Y bien? – indagó la siempre curiosa y nunca satisfecha.

- Ya sabes… – sonrió. La morena no lo notó aún permanecía mostrándole la espalda al chico

- No… - susurró – no lose.

- Bueno… - escupió de golpe, sabía que algo tendría que decir, ¿pero qué? Sus facciones se torcieron mostrando en ellos horror… que diría?

- Ichigo… - la voz de la morena sonó tan apagada y distante, tanto así que el gesto de horror en la cara del pelinaranjo desapareció más rápido de lo que había llegado.

- Sabes que… - hizo un esfuerzo por no golpearla, odiaba ver esa faceta sumisa de Rukia, no es que no le gustará verla tan apacible, pero había aprendido con el tiempo que esas actitudes en la chica eran de preocupar. Y sabiendo de sobra a que se refería la chica, lo mejor era cortarle de tajo sus ganas de hablar no vaya a ser que diga algo que lo saque de su autocontrol…

- Mira… - habló tratando de sonar tranquilo – ya sé que te vas, Ishida ya me tiene harto con ese asunto – suspiró al recordar las palabras de su amigo – no es necesario que me las repitas…

- Pero… entonces este regalo… - al fin se digno en mirarle a los ojos, ya se estaba hartando de que ella le negara esa mirada azul. Pronto se arrepentiría de pedir esos ojos.

Cruzando los brazos en forma de X al frente negó con la cabeza al tiempo que la morena lo veía con desconcierto – no es un regalo de… despedida – tragó saliva ultimadamente la mirada de la ojiazul lo ponía muy nervioso, pero disimulaba muy bien, algo tenía que pegársele de esa morenita.

- Entonces? – parpadeó un par de veces mientras esperaba expectante la respuesta de su compañero.

- Es… - se aventuro a decir mientras encontraba bastante interesante una basurilla que andaba rondándole el hombro – para… - DEMONIOS! Su paciencia para sí mismo se acaba de agotar y el tremendo estrés que enfrenta al intimar así con la Kuchiki lo traía peor. Sin saber cómo a ciencia cierta su cuerpo se movió más rápido de lo que su mente lo proceso y ahora estaba aferrando a una MUY confundida Rukia contra las puertas de su armario – es… para – decía muy bajito acortando cada vez más la distancia en él y su "amiga"?

La pobre Kuchiki no sabía qué hacer si primero golpearlo y después patearlo por ahí donde un hombre tiene la descendencia o viceversa, muy a su pesar sus neuronas aún estaban atolondradas por la drástica acción de Ichigo – ma… - su cuerpo parecía habérsele entumido y no querer reaccionar a las ordenes de su cabecita – matte Ichigo – quiso golpearlo con más intensidad en ese momento pues la cercanía del chico era tal que incluso ya podía sentir su respiración sobre su nariz, pero aunque quería hacerlo pues había recuperado el control de su cuerpo no podía porque él le aprisionaba perfectamente ambas manitas – Ichigo! – intentó hacerle entrar en razón. Parecía estar poseído por algo o alguien pues ese de ahí, al que tenía al frente suyo, definitivamente no era Ichigo.

- Yo quiero… - decía un Ichigo completamente sonrojado pero con más determinación que en la SS ó en HM – que sepas… - tosió signo claro de querer limpiarse la garganta.

- Matte – la pobre morena ya no sabía qué hacer Ichigo no le permitía moverse libremente y su cabeza de un momento a otro iba a explotar sin contar que el corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho. Pero justo cuando creyó tener todo perdido, su pie topó con la puerta del armario que "interesantemente" estaba ligeramente abierto, un poquito apenas, lo suficiente para poder meter el pie y abrirlo de golpe, si! Eso es… ahí estaba la salida de Kuchiki, pero oh! grave error…

Bien hasta ahora **todo estaba bien**, pero que era **todo** ¡ni idea! Ichigo Kurosaki estaba ahí sujetando con fuerza las "delicadas" manos de una muy desconcertada Rukia. Definitivamente quien la viera en esa posición podría suponer que es incluso más inocente de lo que aparenta, pero de nueva cuenta ahí se encontraba él haciendo quien sabe qué; lo único que sabía es que había algo en su interior que necesitaba ser dicho a gritos y que debía ser escuchado precisamente por la personita bajo su cuerpo – _bajo mi…_ - tragó saliva, ahora sí que estaba consciente de lo que había hecho y también sabía que tenía que actuar rápido pues la cara que tenía la "dulce" shinigami no era precisamente de sorpresa, al menos no ahora que parecía querer matarlo… - _como rayos termine así?_ – era la pregunta que se repetía desde hacía unos segundos. No le duró más pues sintió como su cuerpo caía al frente, la puerta de su armario se había abierto?

La tonta enana se iba a golpear, lo más rápido que pudo soltó las manos de la morena puso la derecha al frente para apoyarse y con su izquierda atrapó la cintura de la chica… sin querer o proponérselo había terminado con medio cuerpo metido dentro del armario y apenas pudo sostener a la shinigami para evitarle un golpe seguro, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Soltó un suspiro al fin toda esa acción había hecho que soltara parte de la tensión de la que era prisionero.

- Ichigo – escucho el susurro de los labios de la chica.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y un aroma suave invadió su olfato, que era aquello? - _Ah! Es el cabello de la enana_ – cerró los ojos de nuevo, un momento… - _el cabello de… _- su rostro había termino de lleno en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y la cabeza de la chica – Yo… - dijo inseguro de sus palabras. Después de todo, su vida dependería de su reacción.

- Baka! – la voz sonaba irritada.

Fue entonces cuando sin pensarlo la abrazó con fuerza, la rodeo lo poco que le hacía falta y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la aprisionó por completo con su cuerpo – no sé cómo darte las gracias por cambiar mi vida, Rukia – dijo su nombre con voz ronca y con una calidez indescriptible – toma ese tonto llavero como una pequeña muestra de todo lo que te quiero decir… - dijo guardando su sonrojo entre los cabellos de la chica, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y estas quedaban muy flojas para todo lo que sentía, pero esperaba que la aludida entendiera el mensaje.

De un momento a otro sintió que toda la molestia se le iba del cuerpo, pero había algo que aún le incomodaba… - Hey!, tarado – quería romper esa atmosfera tan "rara" que se estaba formando entre ellos. Había pensado por un milisegundo abrazar ella también al sustituto, pero otras cosas pudieron más que sus ganas de corresponder.

- Eh! – la soltó de golpe – dándole la espalda de inmediato a la Kuchiki –no te golpeaste, verdad? – cambió el tema tan drásticamente que la otra casi estalla entre carcajadas. A la par él se sentaba en la orilla de su cama con el rostro hacía abajo.

- Arigato, nee, Ichigo – la de ojos azules sonrió. Sonrió enormemente, al fin podía escucharlo bien, esa era la respuesta, sabía a la perfección que ese agradecimiento no era simplemente por aquel molestoso llaverito, pero qué más daba él lo sabía y punto. Permaneció con la mirada al suelo hasta que sintió unos tibios labios sobre su frente, era Rukia que corriendo hacia arriba los rebeldes mechones que le cubrían la frente, depositó un dulce beso.

- Si, como sea – dijo aturdido y dando por sentado la muerte de un par de neuronas suyas – mañana hay escuela y una reputación que limpiar – suspiró, volteando hacía otro lado para evitar que la pelinegra notara un sonrojo distintivo en él. Rukia se habia subido a la cama y se había inclinado hacía él para besarle.

- Ante los ojos de tu papá… – recordó. Pasando por completo de la actitud del chico – eso va a estar un tanto difícil, pero suerte – dijo lascivamente. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y se incorporó, había decido que eran muchas cosas para un solo día así que quería descansar.

- ¿Cómo suerte? - se sentó de golpe.

- Buenas noches, **K u r o s a k i – k u **n – dijo en aquel tono tan odioso en ella.

- OEI! Enana, esto fue por TÚ culpa… - decía al ver como la chica salía por la puerta con una sonrisa triunfal – ¡hey! **¡ENANA!... RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Detrás de la puerta cerrada de Ichigo, la morena sonrió ampliamente – _Arigato… Ichigo… _– pensó al final al revisar en su maletín una bolsita con fresas - _Quien te viera Kusosaki-kun… _- recordó el abrazó, definitivamente eso era algo que no se repetiría ni en un millón de años, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

________________________________________

- Estúpidas hormonas – bufó el chico dentro de su cuarto, estaba sentado mirando la luna – _oye enana ese maldito llavero es solo una cosa pequeña que te hará feliz en tus últimos días aquí en Karakura así que más te vale cuidarlo mucho que salió caro, después de todo lo único que quiero es que estés feliz antes de volver a tu dichosa Soul Society _– se recostó sobre su cama al recordar las palabras que había ensayado con mucho esfuerzo, palabras que mandó por un brillante tubo después de que sus malditas hormonas tomaran el control de él – aaaaaahhh! – Ahogó su grito – siento un vacío… – se llevo una mano al pecho, de nuevo miraba a la luna – Rukia…

Entre más se acercaba la fecha de la partida definitiva de la pelinegra ese sentimiento se hacía más grande – _bah! Ni que no la volviera a ver_ – pero él ya sabia de sobra que eso era casi un hecho, después de todo, ya no había nada más que retuviera ahí a la enana, nada más su "amistad". Pero entonces que haría él después de la partida de la chica. Apenas después de la plática con su "no muy" amigo Quincy le abrió los ojos.

_Sabes que Kuchiki-san no es de este mundo, pero serás capaz de vivir sin ella en el tuyo?_

- Maldito Ishida – masculló.

________________________________________

- Bakamono – soltó risitas mientras guardaba con cuidado el llaverito que le regalaran hace un par de horas, un diminuto Chappy blanco con una playera blanca y un sol dibujado en el centro de esta misma, ese era hasta ahora su más valioso tesoro…

Su semblante de felicidad paso a melancolía. Pensando en como iba a extrañar al imbécil de cabellos naranjas. Volvería a la SS para sumergirse de nuevo en "su mundo" ya no podría tener esas peleas, o los divertidos y escandalosos desayunos, ni mucho menos las horas de ocio que solían compartir. Todo eso acabaría. De verdad iba a extrañar todo del mundo de los humanos. Recordó con pesar la última conversación que había sostenido con una pelirroja.

_- Kuchiki-san_ – la mirada preocupada de su amiga, la hizo sentirse nerviosa y mal, le acaba de decir que tendría que volver a la Sociedad de almas – _Y Kurosaki-kun?_ – porque que demonios tenía que recordarle que ya no lo vería? Aunque se lo negara a si misma era a él a quién sin duda iba a extrañar más.

_- ¿Es que no le quieres? _– otra, esta vez había sido Tatsuki, no podía evitar la presencia de la chica, Orihime había insistido en que ella estuviera ahí.

_- Que más da si le quiero ó no_ – aquellas palabras fueron un deja vu.

- No lo quiero… - dijo presionando contra su pecho la bolsita donde había guardado su "tesoro" cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Hacía un buen rato que estaba dando vueltas sobre su cama, sin conseguir conciliar el sueño, las sábanas estaban más arrugadas que la cara de un viejito. Y todo por la maldita imagen de las muy pero muy "bonitas" piernas de la Kuchiki – _pero quien demonios le mando a Kami-sama hacerla tan…_ - ahogó un gritito pegándose la almohada a la cara – _ojala hubiera utilizado el chappy borra memorias_ – pensó al tirar la almohada por un lado. Volvió a gritar – KUSO!!

Gracias a Kami-sama no se ha inventado la proyección de sueños, sino más de uno se quedaría con la quijada por el suelo al ver las cosas que el pelinaranjo soñó, pero eso se los dejó a su imaginación.

* * *

Y bien ke les pareció O.O  
Espero ke les haya gustado, Este Fic no tendra lemmón, pero tampoco prometo ke este libre de escenas subiditas de tono XD  
ya saben, dejen sus comentarios y sus sugerencias ke todas son bienvenidas, tan solo hagán click en el botoncito bajo estas líneas :P !!!  
Ah tomatozos, rocazos, piedradas, "paso" XD  
ARIGATOOO!!!


	4. Cuenta Regresiva

Bueno las debidas alcaraciones

Bleach no me pertenece, la trama e idea del fic, asi como su desarrollo si :P

es lo unico bueno de por aki U_U'

cursiva - pensamientos  
* - NDA (Notas De la Autora, osease yopis, jejeje)

OVA

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuenta Regresiva…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía un par de semanas que había recibido la noticia y como buena y considerada amiga, lo primero que hizo fue informarle a su inseparable de los planes futuros de su vida. Por mucho que tratara de ocultárselo, él de una u otra forma terminaría enterándose así que mejor decírselo ella misma, antes que lo descubriera de otra forma. Además para "mal" suyo él parecía conocerla muy bien como para intuir que algo le pasaba.

-

--

******************Flash Back******************

- ¿Cual es el pretexto esta vez? – estaban parados sobre un muy alto edificio. Desde que le había dado la noticia, él permanecía dándole la espalda.

- No es pretexto, sabes que es la verdad… - después de todo es una shinigami.

- Si las cosas están tan bien, entonces ¿para que te necesitan ahí?

- Precisamente por eso, aquí ya no tengo nada que hacer, soy shinigami y como tal, mi lugar es la Soul Society… - miró el horizonte, justo al lado opuesto del pelinaranjo.

- Y… ¿es eso lo que quieres? – hubiera querido responder, pero no pudo, las palabras murieron en el camino. De todas formas aunque lo intentó él se había ido antes de poder decir algo

_- Ichigo… _- miró de nuevo al horizonte.

******************End's Flash Back******************

--

-

Y ahora estaban en el salón de clases pasando los últimos días de colegio. Claro, se avecinaban las vacaciones tanto Orihime como Tatsuki se la pasaban cuchicheando de donde y a quienes visitarían en esos días ó que nuevo platillo se inventaría en sus horas de ocio (Orihime por su puesto). Así era la vista al frente suyo, además de aburrido, sobre todo porque ahora mismo estaban recibiendo los resultados finales de la asignatura de idioma extranjero. No sacó las menores notas, ni siquiera se había esforzado por ello, simplemente se le pegó algo de lo que Ichigo estudiaba y murmuraba mientras ella leía los mangas de este. Y así, en grande y escrito con rojo tenía un 75. Bostezó y volteó a su costado izquierdo. El pelinaranjo no estaba ni mejor ni peor que ella, él simplemente se dedicaba a mirar la ventana. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía tan pensativo y ausente…. Desde aquel día se le había vuelto costumbre mirarlo por horas mientras él miraba la ventana.

_- Ichigo… -  
_

************************************

--

-

Por una extraña razón había decidido que al menos estos últimos días quería pasarlos en calma. Pero conociendo su naturaleza "intempestiva" eso fue prácticamente imposible de hacerse. Cada vez que respiraba profundo y se repetía mentalmente "falta poco" su humor de siempre terminaba por doblegar "su deseo" de llevársela tranquilo. Fue por esa razón que decidió que tal vez, solo tal vez; al menos en una ocasión en su vida, sería bueno invitar a su compañera a un paseo. No como el que siempre tenían de esos en donde salían por culpa de esos malditos hollows ó de los que compartían con sus amigos de clases. En realidad él pensaba en algo más para ellos dos.

Pero como hacerlo, cada día que pasaba meditaba en como hacerlo, como decirle a la enana que salieran juntos sin eso sonase a una cita. Resopló por enésima vez con la vista fija en el cristal de la ventana, no quería voltear hacía la pizarra si lo hacía seguramente se toparía con la mirada de la morena y eso terminaría de ponerlo más tenso y nervioso así que lo mejor era mirar a la nada. Así aprovecharía en pensar como resolver su "pequeño" problema.

_- Maldición_ – cerró los ojos con pesadez - _¿Por qué me molesta tanto? -  
_

________________________________________

Las clases había terminado apenas hace unos minutos, la mayoría ya estaba con rumbo a sus hogares, sin embargo un par de amigas se acercó a la shinigami – Lindo llavero – dijo Tatsuki. Sin querer esas palabras hicieron que se él interesara en la plática de las chicas.

Orihime sonreía forzadamente, mientras su amiga tomaba el mencionado llavero del bulto de la Kuchiki.

- Eto… Tatsuki-chan – llamó.

- Oohhh es verdad – pareció meditar algo – Orihime y yo queremos invitarte al cine, ya sabes… para hacer algo antes de…

- Ah! – se levantó de golpe. Asustando un poco a las chicas a su lado – Gomen… - se rascó la nuca y esbozo una enorme sonrisa – pero es que, ya tengo que hacer.

El pelinaranjo casi se golpea de lleno en su escritorio - _¿Cómo era eso? ¿A que hora había hecho planes y él ni enterado?_ – lo meditó un segundo mientras volvía su mirada a la ventana, las tres chicas le miraban raro.

- De verdad se los agradezco, pero… - suspiró. La curiosidad del sustituto se hizo más grande.

- Esta bien – respondió la pelirroja jalando apenas el borde de la manga de la chica de cabello corto – Ahh!! – ahogó un gritito la pelirroja.

- Kurosaki-kun – llamó con alegría – ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Con algo de indiferencia y todavía sumergido en su "problema" contestó desganado con un gruñido, aún intentaba controlar su curiosidad de preguntar sobre sus supuestos compromisos a la morena. A quién miró de soslayo, estaba más triste que de costumbre, y odiaba verla así. Tal vez él tenía la culpa, pero ahora que se lo pensaba mejor no había hecho nada que mereciera poner así a la shinigami. Hizo un vago intento por llamarle pero ella ya estaba fuera del salón en cambio él tenía un asuntito que arreglar de "quien sabe que" con Inoue.

________________________________________

Caminaba sin muchas ganas de volver a su por poco tiempo HOGAR. Tal vez un pequeño paseo la serviría para despejarse la mente, ultimadamente se la pasaba meditando sobre "pura tontería". Además hoy sería el día. Hoy a media noche volvería a la Soul Society. Miro hacía el cielo, estaba hermoso y el viento removía algunos de los mechones de su cabello.

- Si tan solo me hubieras escuchado aquel día… - sonrió triste apretando su llaverito.

- No se lo dijiste, ¿verdad? - la voz la asustó por la intempestiva intromisión. No se esperaba encontrarla en aquel lugar.

- ¿A que te refieres? – se desentendió. Camino hacía la banca que estaba más cerca. Sin querer había llegado a un pequeño parque cerca de la escuela.

- Ichigo… - dijo tomando asiento a su lado.

- El tarado no quiso escucharme – se escudo.

- ¿Porque no le dijiste después? – la morena volteo a verla sorprendida.

- Bueno… -

- Orihime me contó sobre la historia de este llavero – con el dedo índice señaló el objeto.

- Inoue… - parpadeó sorprendida mientras intercalaba miradas hacía el llavero y luego a la chica junto a ella – cuida a Inoue-san, Tatsuki – no estaba como para averiguar como es que Inoue sabía el origen del llavero.

- Ustedes dos son muy problemáticos… - dijo suspirando y llevándose ambas manos detrás de la nuca – Cuando él lo sepa…

- Será demasiado tarde – respondió de inmediato, aquella conversación no le gustaba nada. Su acompañante parpadeó confusa – él tiene prohibida la entrada a la Soul Society, lo sabe…

- ¿Y crees que eso lo detendrá? -

- No tendría que ir por mí, no esta vez… esta vez es mi decisión… -

No tenía caso ocultar lo de su "percance" con la SS, después de todo al volver de Hueco Mundo hubo que contárselos a ella y a los otros dos. Pues no se estaban tranquilos, mucho menos ella que alegó querer saber como proteger a su amiga Orihime – _por si acaso_ – fue lo que dijo.

- Rukia – llamó sin conseguir nada, la morena se había levantado. Y sin darle tiempo de algo más se alejó de aquel lugar.

________________________________________

- ¿Qué sucede Inoue? – con una mano llevaba el bulto de la escuela en su espalda. La otra la mantenía dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón.

- Ehh! – Se ruborizó – hay una cosa… que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo, Kurosaki-kun – de pronto el suelo recibió más atención que antaño.

- ¿Te sucede algo? - la actitud de su compañera era sospechosa, tal vez le había pasado algo malo.

- Iee! – negó enérgicamente. Al sustituto le cayó una gotita por la sien.

- Bueno ¿entonces de que se trata? – miró con desgano hacia la entrada de la escuela, unos pasos más y podrían estar fuera de la misma.

- Bueno yo pensaba que como Kuchiki-san ya no va a estar con nosotros tal vez… tal vez… yo

Tan solo la mención de ese nombre lo puso atento. Arqueó una ceja y prestó oídos a su amiga - ¿Qué pasa con Rukia? – se aventuró a preguntar al notar como la pelirroja se tardaba en continuar.

_- Soy una mala persona… _- pensó – tal vez tú, Kurosaki-kun, tal vez tú…

Ahora si que tenía curiosidad. ¿En que tipo de embrollo estaba metida la enana?, ¿y que tenía que ver él en todo aquello? Y entre todo eso por que también estaba enredada Inoue? – Inoue… - llamó perdiendo la paciencia.

- Ahh!! – pegó un grito. Se concentró tanto pensando en como decir lo que quería, que se había olvidado que la persona a la que debía decirlo estaba frente a ella - ¿Has hecho algo para despedir a Kuchiki? – soltó de pronto.

Ichigo la miró confundido – ¿Cómo? – quiso comprobar que no había escuchado mal.

- ¡Si! – Sonrió forzadamente – como hoy es su último día con nosotros. Por eso Tatsuki-chan y yo queríamos llevarla al cine – dijo a prisa – Kuchiki-san dijo en una ocasión que nunca había ido a uno, y…

- ¿Que dijiste? – su bulto ahora estaba junto a su pierna. Su mano apenas sujetaba el asa.

- Que Kuchiki-san nunca ha ido a un c… -

- ¡No eso, lo otro! – soltó su bulto y tomó por los hombros a la pelirroja tan rápido que la asustó.

- Que… hoy… es su… último día con nosotros… -

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó exaltado.

- La misma Kuchiki-san – decía Inoue, las manos del sustituto la apretaban tanto que comenzaba a doler.

_- Estúpida… _- miró de nuevo hacia la entrada sintiendo de pronto unas enormes ganas asesinas de toparse a la Kuchiki.

- Itee – susurró la pelirroja – Kurosaki-kun – llamó. El agarre del susodicho comenzaba a suavizarse y en el rostro se le veían unas ganas de echarse a correr - ¿No lo sabías?

- Rukia nunca me dijo que día debía irse… - esas palabras eran más para sí. A su mente regresaron recuerdos de aquel día sobre el edificio, nunca le dio a la shinigami el tiempo de contarle todo. Pero como era tonta la otra, que no podía decírselo en estos días?

- ¿Qué haces conmigo? – la mirada de la pelirroja se escondía entre el flequillo de su cabello.

-

¿Era broma?, ¿Cómo que, que hacía ahí? ¿No había sido ella quién le pidió que hablaran?

-

- ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo, Kurosaki-kun? – no quería verle a los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía las lágrimas saldrían más rápido. El pelinaranjo iba a responder pero no le dieron tiempo - ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo? – Repitió – si es otro lugar donde quieres estar. No pierdas tiempo Kurosaki-kun, date prisa – uno que otro pequeño sollozo se le escapaba sin poder evitarlo.

Hubiera querido tener más tiempo para preguntarle a su amiga que le sucedía, pero era verdad lo que ella le decía - _¿Qué haces aquí conmigo? Si es otro lugar donde quieres estar._

- Voy a estar bien – se obligo a responder la chica de orbes plomas.

Y con aquella respuesta ya no le importó si dejaba sus cosas ahí tiradas a los pies de la chica. Comenzó una carrera contra la cuenta regresiva, tal vez si podía encontrar a la enana antes de tiempo podría gritarle un par de cositas, insultos, maldiciones y cuanta cosa le pasara por la cabeza. Pero debía darse prisa si quería que le escucharan.  
Maldita enana como había podido ocultarle algo tan importante. Maldita Rukia como podía ignorarlo tan olímpicamente, después de todo lo que compartieron. Maldita, mil veces maldita, como le pudo hacer eso… acaso él no era importante para ella?

Entonces la desgraciada Princesita enana había por fin decidido volver a su maldita SS, y todo eso sin pensar siquiera en él? Pero que rayos hacia pensando de ese modo. Se detuvo y apretó con fuerza los puños. Esa idiota, ya vería cuando se la topara. Emprendió de nuevo su carrera. Tratando de aclarar sentimientos confusos dentro de sí. No era normal sentir esa rabia, ni mucho menos tanta tristeza al mismo tiempo. Sin mencionar que una sensación de vacío se volvía cada vez más grande dentro de su pecho.

_- Siento como si la lluvia estuviera por comenzar, de nuevo… -  
_

________________________________________

- Supongo que ahora no puedo negarlo más… - el viento removía su cabello y la falda del uniforme que aún vestía.

Sujetaba con ambas manos el bulto donde tenía todo tipo de cosas que le servían en el Instituto, pero al lugar donde volvía, nada de eso le era útil. Tendría que deshacerse de todo aquello. Por eso estaba ahí en ese lugar, en ese lugar había comenzado todo. Se sintió tan nostálgica que quiso pasar por esa calle por última vez. La próxima vez que lo hiciera sería la última, sería para volver a la SS y no volver nunca más.

_- Lo que yo siento por ti…es más fuerte que yo…_ -

________________________________________

- ¿Pudiste decírselo? – preguntaba un chico de gafas mientras recibía de manos de una pelirroja, una humeante taza de té.

- Nop – tomo su lugar frente al chico.

- ¿Como? – parpadeó. El semblante de su amiga era fatal, por decir lo menos. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llanto – es decir, ¿Por qué no?

- Soy una mala persona… - el de gafas sorbió un poco de té. De reojo volteó hacía ella.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -

- Aunque te dije que lo hacía para quitarme la espinita de aquí – se llevo una mano al pecho, en lugar donde se encuentra el corazón – aún así, guardaba la esperanza de que él sintiera lo mismo que yo.

- ¿Entonces? – era bueno dejarla hablar, así se desahogaría. Sabia que la pelirroja era ingenua, pero tampoco quería pecar de cruel y decirle que "eso" desde un principio era imposible.

- En sus ojos vi miedo – dijo apoyando los brazos sobre la pequeña mesa y dejándose caer sobre ellos.

- ¿Miedo? – medito el Quincy, dejando a un lado su taza de té, sabia extraño.

- Cuando se entero que Kuchiki-san se iría hoy… vi miedo en sus ojos, él no quiere perderla…

- Ya veo… -

- Es lo mismo que yo sentiría si supiera que voy a perderlo… -

- Técnicamente, Inoue… -

- Pero esta vivo y lo seguiré viendo, en cambio ellos… -

Después de todo tal vez Inoue no era tan ingenua, solo un poquito inocente.

* * *

Espero ke este capi tambien les guste, hexo con muxo cariño para los IchiRukistas

VIVA!!!!!!!!

a poco, no?

Ejem....

Reviews ya saben ;)


End file.
